Timeline:Apocalypsi Magnanimus
This is the timeline of the Apocalypsi Magnanimus universe. Year Zero (2130 CE) *13th April - An infectious disease which kills and subsequently reanimates its victims breaks out of a containment facility in the desert of Nevada, USA; the workers of the facility do not know of the breach. However, the infected show no signs of symptoms and return to their residences. Most of the workers return to their homes in the highly-populated Carson City. Many of the citizens of Carson City become infected. *15th April - Symptoms in the infected become evident, and many die from 15th - 17th April. *16th - 18th April - The dead reanimate, becoming "zombies". Military intervention is deemed necessary. After an evacuation of Carson, a nuclear bomb is dropped over the city. *19th April - It is determined that most of the former population of Carson City were infected. The government orders the euthanasia of all the infected, not knowing that the killing of a host accelerates the reanimation of the body. The killed reanimate. *20th April - The US government orders the construction of a wall around Nevada state. The wall is to stretch up to space. *30th December - The wall is completed. The US Air Force proceeds to bomb the entire state. Year One (2131) *1st January - A breach appears in the Anti-Zombie Wall. The disease, as well as the infected, gets through. *3rd January - The disease reaches San Francisco and infects the population there. *2nd February - The infection enters Canada and Alaska. *10th February - The infection crosses the Bering Strait and enters Russia, then spreads into Japan, Korea, China and Mongolia. *February - March - The armies of the uninfected countries mobilise in preparation of defence against the infected. The general population begin wearing gas masks to avoid the infection. A new legislation forcing the populace to practise this is passed in Australia, giving it an edge in the Apocalypse. *April - The United Nations officially moves its headquarters to Sydney. The Eastern States of the US are evacuated to Australia *May - An evacuation of South America begins. Western Russia is also evacuated to Australia. *June - The Australian government opens refugee camps in its Antarctic territories. All new evacuees are transported there *July - The infection overruns China, Russia and all of Asia *August - The population of Europe is evacuated to subterranean and underwater bases *November - The infection reaches Europe. The remaining population of Europe becomes infected *December - New Zealand begins accepting refugees Year Two (2132) *January - An evacuation of North Africa begins. The North Africans are moved to Southern Africa. *February - The zombies invade North Africa. *June - Australia closes its borders to refugees as its population has reached the 1 billion mark. *September - Through island hopping, zombies manage to reach Far North Queensland via Papua New Guinea. The Australian governments begins enforcing marshal law. *December - The eastern states of Australia are overrun. The remaining population become anarchic and organise themselves into small groups. The capital of Australia is moved to Perth. Year Three (2133) *January - Talks begin between the remaining governments of Earth, which included Australia, New Zealand, and the American Remnant, a government-in-exile representing all displaced Americans on the planet (including all other people hailing from the American continents.) The Global Anti-Zombie Network is formed. Year Four (2134) Year Five (2135) Year Six (2136) Year Seven (2137) Year Eight (2138) Year Nine (2139) Year Ten (2140) Year Eleven (2141) Year Twelve (2142) Year Thirteen (2143) Year Fourteen (2144) Year Fifteen (2145) Year Sixteen (2146) Category:Timelines Category:Apocalypsi Magnanimus